


许愿树

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 张水院居然去画画了，在画圣诞树时想到了李宰镇……
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 1





	许愿树

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了去年底张水院画的圣诞树，又听说写给李宰镇的圣诞卡里提到了宰州电影，加上一直很喜欢李宰镇的火腿肠毛线帽造型，于是有了这篇故事。  
> 第一次写cp文，请多包涵。

宰州电影更新了。  
他拿起手机想给刚完成的画拍张照，一按开机键，就看到了油管更新的提醒。是啊，今天是周一。  
平时总在外头跑的人，今天居然会坐着画画，听起来是相当稀奇的事。起因是一个慈善组织的邀约，请他画一幅画用于慈善拍卖。赚个名声，好事情。他也就答应了下来。  
其实心里想的是，这样就有理由联系宰镇哥了吧。  
“怎么想到画画了？”  
“一个慈善活动。哥推荐个画室吧，虽然没什么画画的野心，也不想太丢人嘛。”  
“好。”  
不久后他就收到了一个画室老师的电话。据说是宰镇老师的朋友，电话里听起来倒很随和。他很快和老师定好时间地点，周一去画室。一幅画而已，顺利的话一个下午就完成了。  
他没学过画画，但看眼色一流。老师也乐意教他。主题早就定好了，圣诞树，符合拍卖活动的年末氛围，画起来也简单。  
背景色理所当然地选了黄色。在画布上涂色意外舒缓了他近期积聚的压力。他想起之前拍MV时宰镇哥画画的样子，当时他还取笑“美大欧巴”不过是在玩颜料。宰镇倒没有生气，只淡淡地说了一句“是在玩色彩”。  
“只有黄色诶。”  
宰镇不答。  
的确，对宰镇而言，成员们都是门外汉，实在是没什么可解释的。他看过一次宰镇的画室直播，没多久就退出了。太闷了。而且他也没时间。  
直到今年，疫情把一切都打乱了。打歌舞台下没有粉丝，演唱会无限延期。他的生意也受影响，好在及时调整了投资方向，有所弥补。他依旧有不少酒局，高尔夫局，健身课，声乐课，也会去哥哥家陪陪侄子侄女，但在家的时间还是太多了。  
这种时候他总想起独居在济州岛的那位哥。岛上风光虽好，终究是寂寞。  
宰镇哥生日那天，宰州电影开播了。虽然拍的风景都是在群里发过照片的，但视频还是第一次见。从前去济州岛大多是忙着赶行程，哪有时间慢悠悠地逛？年初公司在济州岛聚餐也不过是匆匆一游。那时宰镇订了他们和Winner约酒的餐馆，却因为陪侄子侄女没露面，他可记着呢。  
他倒想再去一次，没有行程，只有他跟着宰镇哥上山下海，和他去牛骨汤店吃排骨汤饭。可他怎么离得开首尔呢？不说家人和工作交际，他在灯红酒绿里浸淫了三十多年，一朝回归自然只怕很快就会厌烦。  
他们有时候很相像，但终究不是一路人。

这半年见到宰镇的日子屈指可数。回归期结束后他们很少有交集，只有工作能让他名正言顺地见他一面。他不是没想过和宰镇哥一块儿上声乐课顺便约饭之类的，可不知怎的每次总有事情冒出来，合情合理地阻拦他。反复几次后他也有点认命，只当是无缘了。  
也许真的是无缘吗？

不知不觉间背景已经涂好了，他开始循线稿涂抹圣诞树的深绿。老师示范了几笔便让他自己画，说完就转身从一摞素描本中拿了一本翻看，大约是学生的习作。但老师也没有丢开他。他停笔踌躇时，身后自然会传来几句温和的指点。  
像从前和宰镇学舞时一样。他想。虽然他们看起来像是各练各的，他跳舞时的小毛病却从没逃过宰镇的火眼金睛。但宰镇不会像在德那样发火，只会时不时吐出“这里慢了”“是左手不是右手”之类的话。实在是练不下去的时候他就向宰镇撒个娇。“哥我跳不动了，人都快饿死了怎么跳啊。”宰镇大多会先叹口气，“你这样下去可怎么办？”，再让他去洗手间“冷静冷静”。不一会儿宰镇就会过来，火速塞给他一根不知是藏在哪里的火腿肠。“就这一根。”  
那绝对是世界上最好吃的火腿肠。

停笔喝水的时候，他才发现自己竟然已经坐着画了两个小时。但他并没有厌倦，反而越画越精神。之前他并不理解宰镇为什么能在静得让人头皮发麻的画室里待上一天。他喜欢人，喜欢和人说话，喝酒，适时照顾弟弟和女客，让所有人自得其乐。即使在家他也不会远离人群，手机是他的千里眼和顺风耳，好友圈里的风吹草动他总能第一个了解。再不济，电视也是好伴侣，至少能听个响。  
而宰镇总是一个人。拍个人画册时，他可以与殷哥和在德去东京、巴黎、夏威夷；宰镇要去荷兰时，其他两位一听到“美术馆”三个字便摆手拒绝，他没了掩护，只能打消了跟着去的念头。  
听说他玩得很开心。

树和礼物都画好了，现在轮到圣诞树上的装饰了。上次他们是怎么装饰圣诞树的来着？花花绿绿的彩球，镀金链子，照片，还有四人一起插上树顶的星星。他还记得当时大家许愿时的胡说八道，宰镇最后说了最真诚的那句，“2019年我们也要在一起”。  
怎么会不在一起呢。他当时心想。风雨同舟至今，他们再也不要分开了。  
没想到宰镇从此长住济州岛。虽然工作时会回来。

考虑了一下色彩搭配，他把星星画在树身上，树顶则添了一个红色的小球，像之前宰镇用火腿肠固定的红线帽一样。那天在台上，宰镇和从前一样塞给他一根火腿肠。这次他知道了，是藏在大衣口袋里的。  
“就这一根？”  
宰镇不答。  
他在背后攥着尚有温度的火腿肠，脸上不自觉地挂着笑。

在圣诞树的花盆上写上“SW”，画就完成了。简洁可爱，很可以敷衍过去。他拿起手机想给刚完成的画拍张照，一按开机键，就看到了油管更新的提醒。是宰州电影更新了。  
拍完照，他在发送页面犹豫了三分钟，终于把画发在了群里。他又补了一句：“今天画的。感谢宰镇哥给我推荐老师。”  
他知道殷哥一个月后也不一定看到这条消息。在德会夸一句。可是宰镇呢？他会对这幅外行的涂鸦说什么呢？他和老师道谢，寒暄告别，打电话告诉经纪人处理后续事宜，只为了让自己尽量别去想关于宰镇的所有可能性。  
直到洗完澡坐在沙发上，他才闭着眼点进群聊，却没看到宰镇的消息。殷哥也没有。只有在德发了一句“可爱”。算是意料之中的反应。他吁出一口气，打开了油管看宰州电影的最新集。虽然频道刚开时他故意在群里说没空看油管才懒得订阅，实际上偷偷订阅了追更新。  
刚点开视频，一条消息从屏幕上端跳出，让他呼吸一滞。  
“李宰镇：可爱。可以许愿吗？”


End file.
